1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a camera apparatus for a vehicle, which can prevent optical reflection to reduce light incident on a camera module mounted in the vehicle.
2. Related Art
As a driving assist system which assists a driver by providing an image around a vehicle to the driver, various systems may be mounted in a vehicle. The systems may include an around view monitoring (AVM) system, a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), a lane departure warning system (LDWS), an adaptive front-lighting system (AFLS) and the like. In order to implement such systems, a front view camera for filming the area ahead of the vehicle is mounted on the vehicle.
Since the quality of an image acquired by the front view camera is directly connected to the operation performance of the above-described driving assist system, the high quality of the image acquired by the front view camera must be guaranteed in order to secure the driving stability of the vehicle. In particular, light incident on a camera lens through diffuse reflection by the mechanical structure of the front view camera may cause a problem such as glare or blur on the image acquired by the front view camera. Such a phenomenon may deepen when backlight is incident on the front view camera.
In order to remove the light incident on the camera lens through diffuse reflection, precise optical design for the mechanical structure of the camera apparatus is required. However, the optical design of the camera apparatus may require a lot of cost and time. Furthermore, if a slightly different design value is applied, a large amount of diffuse reflected light may be incident on the camera lens. Furthermore, since different optical designs are required depending on the field of view (FOV) of the camera lens or the mechanical structure of the camera apparatus, the efficiency may be degraded in terms of cost, time and workability.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0023243 published on Aug. 24, 2007.